End users may make financial transactions by electronic funds transfer using physical payment cards. Such transactions may be vulnerable to identity theft and other forms of fraud. Current forms of protection may be slow-reacting to detect and address such security vulnerabilities. Under such systems, upon detecting the fraud, card-issuing entities may take days or event weeks to issue new physical payment cards.